


Gin Martinis and Diner Fries

by protectginozasquad



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectginozasquad/pseuds/protectginozasquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginoza and Akane run into a strange couple on a night out, and one of them turns out to be quite obnoxious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gin Martinis and Diner Fries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGreatCatsby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatCatsby/gifts).



> Happy belated birthday, Catsby!

“Don’t you think it’s bound up with ethics too, though? The justice system is so pragmatically based, and I think we forget _why_ we’re supposed to do what we do.” 

Ginoza shifted on his squeaky bar seat, sighed at the woman sitting in front of him, tempted to reach up and ruffle her hair. Hands still holding the menu his eyes had been scanning, he decided against it for now. 

“You really can’t leave work at work, can you?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. 

His companion stuck her lip out the tiniest bit at him. “You can’t just avoid the question.” 

“Of course they’re bound together, like a rope twisted neatly,” a voice floated into Ginoza’s ears. He looked up from the menu to narrow his eyes at its owner, sitting on the other side of Akane. 

He and Akane were out for the evening, at a bar not too far from their apartment. As members of the justice system (albeit in different departments), their days off didn’t coincide with a regular schedule, so it was a Tuesday night. At least they had the same night off. 

Akane twisted in her seat to tilt her head back in the direction of the strange voice, which continued after a short pause.

“I mean, what good is a system that punishes without rationale?” 

Ginoza didn’t like the sound of this. He leaned forward to get an eyeful of the voice’s owner. 

The stranger had white hair, ridiculously cut into a mullet, his eyes off-putting but strangely mesmerizing. Ginoza was suddenly uncomfortable with the seating arrangements, but there was nothing he could do about it now. 

“Maki, did you decide on a drink?” Another voice, quick, short, almost irritated, joined the conversation. 

“No, not yet, Choe. Don’t rush my decision making. It’s quite rude. Although I’m thinking of having one of these specialty cocktails.” 

“Those are kind of expensive, aren’t th-”

“Small price to pay for class, Choe, surely you should that well enough by now.” 

“Akane,” Ginoza tugged at his partner’s sleeve as the two men bickered. 

She turned back to him, a gentle smile on her face. “What is it?” 

Ginoza quailed under her gaze, the subtle flush of her face, the way she leaned in close to talk to him. So he decided to keep his mouth shut. He didn’t have anything to worry about, after all. There was no way this pretentious piece of shit could threaten him. 

“Are you hungry?” He settled on an easy question.

She considered this for a moment, looked up towards the ceiling, playing with a lock of her short hair as she thought. 

“Not yet, and I might want some of those fries from the diner later.” 

This time Ginoza didn’t resist his urge to ruffle her hair. “Whatever you want.” 

“At any rate, philosophy is a vital part of any criminal justice system, don’t you think?” The voice spoke loudly again, demanding answer. Much to Ginoza’s chagrin, Akane turned back to him quickly. 

“I’m Makishima, Makishima Shogo. And you are?” 

“Tsunemori Akane. This is my boyfriend, Ginoza Nobuchika.” 

Ginoza inclined his head slightly, begrudgingly. Akane couldn’t see his glare since she was turned away from him. 

“He’s a detective who specializes in working with the court system, and I’m a case worker for state defense lawyers, but hoping to be a lawyer someday!” 

“Geez, you don’t have to tell our life story,” Ginoza said quietly as he laid his head on her shoulder from behind. 

“An admirable path, Miss Tsunemori!” Makishima sighed precociously. “Choe and I here are but humble citizens, looking for meaning and purpose in our quiet lives.” 

The man who appeared to be Makishima’s partner snorted from behind him. 

“Oh, of course,” Makishima looked behind himself towards his partner, “this is Choe Gu-Sung, provider of drinks and entertainment.” 

Choe crossed his arms over his chest. “I think I do a bit more than that, Maki.” 

Makishima waved a hand dismissively. “Well, well, that’s enough of that. I would like a glass of wine.” 

“There aren’t any wines on special, Maki.” 

“I don’t care about specials, Choe! Money is no object in the search for meaning.” 

Ginoza couldn’t believe his ears. He had never heard anything so pretentious in his entire life. 

In the end, Makishima settled on a gin martini, less expensive than the bottle of De Loach wine he had been haggling with Choe to buy for him. 

“Gino,” Akane leaned over to whisper to him. Ginoza let her breath on his neck distract him from the annoyance of the pretentious mullet. 

“Yes?” He breathed back, loving her warmth close to him. 

“I want a gin martini, too, is that okay?” 

Ginoza felt like he had just been punched. 

“Of course it is,” still, he would suffer through it, at least for her. 

Akane and Makishima ordered their gin martinis, grinning at each other as they did. Choe ordered beer, which he pointed out loudly was part of the happy hour special, and Ginoza settled for the same thing. Ginoza felt his eyes finding Choe’s more and more as Akane and Makishima jabbered away. 

“But the justice system has to start somewhere!” Akane’s voice got tinnier as she got more excited. 

“Shouldn’t it start from theory rather than practice?” Makishima’s sultry voice dripped with gross arrogance, and Ginoza felt sickened the way Makishima leaned ever-so-slightly closer to Akane. 

Choe clearly hadn’t missed this either and cleared his throat loudly. Makishima sat up slowly, leaning back in the bar stool to rest against Choe. 

+++

“We’re headed to the diner down the road. Have you guys eaten yet?” 

It wasn’t customary for Ginoza to be annoyed with Akane, but he wanted to tear his hair out in frustration as she invited the obnoxious couple (or at least one of them was obnoxious) along to dinner. Makishima’s eyes were too conniving, and Ginoza wanted him as far away from Akane as possible. 

“We haven’t, but a diner? I would have thought you had better taste than that, Miss Tsunemori.” 

“They have the best fries, and the grungy atmosphere is sort of comforting.”

“Grungy? Comforting? You have to be joking.” 

Ginoza could have kicked Makishima for his patronizing tone. Akane, however, seemed not to notice it. 

“I’m sure you can find some good in it. Maybe you’ll learn something!” 

There she went with her hopeless optimism. Even Makishima had to go along with it. 

“Alright. But you might have to point it out to me.” 

Ginoza flicked his eyes to Choe for a moment, rolling them ever so slightly. Choe responded in kind and Ginoza thanked his luck that, firstly, Makishima was not single and secondly that Ginoza was not alone in his endeavor. 

Makishima looked uncomfortable the moment they stepped foot inside the diner. 

Akane, on the other hand, couldn’t look happier. The waitress recognized her and took the four of them to Akane’s favorite booth. 

“Fries?” The waitress asked before anyone could say anything.

“Please! Two orders!” Akane quipped in delight. 

“Right away.” 

When the orders of fries, hot and fresh arrived, Akane grabbed one and chomped on it gratefully. 

Makishima, for his part, practically turned his nose up. “This is what you call dinner?” 

Ginoza growled, but before he could hiss out a biting reply, Akane interrupted with a giggle.

“I wouldn’t call it dinner, exactly,” she smiled, “it’s more like my guilty pleasure dinner replacement.” 

Choe ate the fries almost viciously, flat out refusing to buy Makishima anything else. If Ginoza wasn’t mistaken, once Makishima started eating them, he seemed to enjoy himself, but tried not to show it. 

+++

Blessedly, not long after they had finished the fries, Akane leaning up against Ginoza in something of a food coma, Makishima declared that he and Choe had some foreign documentary to attend to, and excused themselves. Choe smiled at Ginoza sardonically, and Makishima bowed to them both, declaring to Akane that it had been a pleasure to meet her, even if her favorite food was greasy fries. 

Akane waved, so full and sleepy that she didn’t even process the insult. 

She and Ginoza lingered, ordering tea and chatting happily. 

On their way home, Ginoza breathed a sigh of relief, happy to be rid of the man with the ridiculous mullet. 

“They were interesting, don’t you think?” Akane said cheerily. 

“If you think being the most pretentious prick in the universe is interesting, I suppose so,” Ginoza spat with a little more venom than was probably necessary. 

“He was a bit pretentious,” she reached for his hand and interlaced their fingers, looking up at the stars absently. 

“More than a bit, I would say,” Ginoza squeezed her hand, forgetting his tension and annoyance. 

“But who could be too good for those diner fries?” Akane asked with childlike innocence. 

Ginoza laughed, amused that of the whole night, Akane was most affronted by Makishima’s dismissal of her favorite food. 

“Only Makishima Shogo, I’m sure.”


End file.
